


The art of keeping cool

by solemnlyelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Please read, Sarcasm, Sass, Sassy, mauraders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnlyelle/pseuds/solemnlyelle
Summary: The mauraders proudly presentsThe art of keeping cool.





	1. All aboard the hogwarts express

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST FAN FICTION!!!  
> I'm a little nervous, I've always had a HUGE obsession with the mauraders, please leave a comment or heck, just read it, I'll be SO HAPPY, I hope I actually have readers. Writing tips or criticism will be appreciated  
> Fingers crossed.  
> Oh and nothing here belongs to me, except for my original characters (do they? I really don't know.)  
> If your reading this, you mean the world to me.  
> Keep cool  
> Elle

“Bye.” Amy gave me a faint smile and gave me a sideways hug, I forced a smile and patted her back awkwardly “I'll miss you too” I lied.  
Amy walked away without a second glance back, the fake smile slipped off my face.  
Bye? 8 years of living in the same dorm, and all we had was a bye?  
I watched Amy's long blond hair disappear around the gates of Ivermony, I grinned away the sting and walked away from the doors. But the gin itself hurt because i had a rather rough cycle this month and the wolf scratched my face trying to stop howling. 

  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I scanned my acceptance letter again. Making sure I didn't forget anything, I wave of giddiness crashed through me. I beamed like the huge nerd I am, my aunt (not biologically), Athena Veturiuss also my mothers best friend took me in after my parents kindly suggested I go study in America, as far away from france as possible, hugged me, her kind brown eyes sparkled with excitement, she was going to Hogwarts for the defense against the dark arts job. She went to hogwarts, and loved it ever since the ‘sorting hat’ put her in hufflepuff.  
She took a pinch of flow powder and stepped into the red plated fireplace, she was basically vibrating with excitement.  
“Dragon Alley”  
Green flames erupted from the fireplace, she winked at me before disappearing in a flash of emerald.  
I took a deep breath, scooping the remaining powder in my hands, I stepped into the fireplace  
“Dragon alley”  


                                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
“Let's get your robes and books” Athena jumped up and down with happiness “history of magic, volume III… alright never heard of it LETS GO” Athena always wanted to go back to Hogwarts, and now, thanks to dumbledor, she is.  
The last DADA teacher, lucky for us, had a bit of trouble with a ever lasting charm and some gillyweed, now took resident in the Great Lake. Ty, Athenas slytherin son and my "cousin", said you could see him floating around with the giant squid or whatnot.  
I bought my books ( walking past a near-tears Liberian trying to tame a dozen transforming books of transformation) to Athena, who was looking at a nimbus 1989 in compleate awe.  
“Athena?”  
“Yes darling” she replied, not listoning at all.  
“I'm going to zonkos.” Ty highly recommend it to me.  
“Okay darlin”  
I sighed, I admit I do have light abandonment issues and Athena not paying attention to me makes me want to die “To kill you-know-who”  
“That's nice darling”  
“I'm also going to raise the dead”  
“Have fun sweetie”  
I walked in the colorful exploding mess inside zonkos.

  
Three weeks later, Athena Ty and I was pushing out trolleys clumps of unsuspecting muggles,  
I was looking blankly at platform 10, when Ty ruffled my hair and told me to run into a brick wall. He went first because you cannot trust Ty with anything, I had to learn that the hard way.  
I ran into the wall into someone.  
The person grabbed me calmly, like Americans just come out of walls and crash into him all the time.  
I looked up to see cold gray eyes staring back at me.  
Ty came running over, and hugged the expressionless boy, who didn't look very happy about it.  
“Regulus, cousin, cousin, Regulus” (bet you thought it was Sirius, don't worry he'll come up soon, and this is an AU where Regulus is the older one)  
So this is the famous Regulus Black, Ty never told me he was, well, so cold.  
Regulus and I shook hands, he gave me an approving nod. “First time at Hogwarts?” God, I LOVE British accents, so charming.  
“Yeah” I said wittily  
He eyes raked me from head to toe, no emotion, just studying “See you in Slytherin.” He said then walked away with Ty, who was trying to catch a chocolate frog.  
I aboard the hogwarts express.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Gryffindor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a very long time, I doubt anyone would care, then my story got 100 views and it was INCREDIBLE for me, so I spent my whole Saturday writing this chapter for you guys, my shoulders hurt like hell, i really hope you enjoy this one, My shoulder took most of the sacrifice, than my eyes are so bad, but whatever it was cool, my computer is being a bitch, so if theres any typos, tell me.

I opened a compartment door to see a girl lying across the overstuffed red seats, when she was me, a sheepish smile appeared on her face, she gestured awards the row of seats across from her,  
“its not taken if you want it, or you can go sit with the freaks next door.” she said matter of factly, I was about to ask her what she meant when I heard a loud crash.  
“DAMIT JAMES! EXPLODING SNAP? REALLY?”   
followed by another crash, then an occamy pranced past our compartment.  
“ill stay here.”  
once the girl helped me settle down, an awkward silence came over us, until both of us couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing.  
“Astraea Fierro, nice to meet you” i shook her hand, grinning at her failed attempt to regain her dignity, but hey, I wasn't any better, at least she tried.  
"Remus Lupin, how are you" my face was hot from embarrassment, but she just grinned, “ Minnie told us there was going to be a new student this year from america".”  
wait.  
" I thought nobody knew? I only applied two weeks ago?" "Oh, no. Your brother told the entire Slytherin house, then I told the rest" “oh my god.” I closed my eyes and leaned on the cold window, letting the cool glass calm me.  
“I’m going to slap him senseless”  
Astraea laughed, “Oh don’t do that, he's so hot!” She sighed dreamily, I sighed, Tiberius was what you girls find “attractive” in guys, but then you learn that he's actually a little shit, being his cousin (also, yes they are related so no there will not be any romantic love between them), I had to deal with this kind of crap since the first year, that is until he went to Hogwarts, but now were in the same school again, I guess I’ll just have to deal with it again, to be honest, I kind of missed it, I used to trade Ty for favors, like doing my homework or letting me use their name to get out of detentions, then I would set up a nice date for Ty and watch him squirm around, Trying to not hurt the girls feelings.  
Ah, the good old days when we were close.  
I threw a chocolate frog at her, she caught it and swallowed it in two bites, she burped and blew a raspberry at me.  
“ so what house do you want to be in? I'm in Slytherin, the house of the cunning and the loyal” she puffed out her chest proudly, I smiled inwardly.  
so not al Slytherins are evil! Tiberius doesn't count because Tiberius is a dickhead and needs to be kicked off a cliff.  
“Well i want to be in Ravenclaw, but i don't think I'm smart enough, besides, they never win the house cup, its always Gryffindor that gets all the glory” I scoffed, Ty told me how Slytherin is always losing because Dumbledore favors Gryffindors and give them additional points at the end of the year, making them win every time.  
“Good, thinking like a true Slytherin already! you'll be the best roommate.”  
I threw another chocolate frog at her, this time, it landed on her hair and started jumping, Astraea screamed in delight and fear. “ TOO EVIL TO BE IN HUFFLEPUAHHHHHHHH ITS GETTING AWAY!” she yelled as the frog made a dive for the window.  
Two, unfortunately, placed spells and 23 extraordinary placed cuss words later, we caught the frog and Astrid (nickname because astraea isnt the easiest to type) swallowed it, and spat out the card on my trunk.  
“Bloody hell! I just ate Dumbledore!” she gagged, I burst into hysterical laughter, “> We laughed and joked around all the way to Hogwarts, eating chocolate and hexing passerby.  
Is this what friendship feels like?

i decided this girl was inherently better than Amy.

After the sorting of the first years I stuffed everything within five feet radius down my mouth, I was sitting with the Gryffindors for the feast because I'm not sorted yet, I waved at Astrid sitting under the Slytherin side, who had two cupcakes stuffed in her mouth and looked slightly like a chipmunk, a boy sitting next to me, Pedro, I think, slowly backed away from me, looking frightened.  
It was a blast.  
After the meal, Stella walked me to professor Dumbledores office to get me sorted, we went down the elevator, where Dumbledore was waiting for us/  
“Did you two eat well?” he asked us, he looked at the bag of muffins I saved for later, to Stella’s bowl of pumpkin juice, we just nodded like two overstuffed chickens, “Good, come along this way” Dumbledore led us to the couch then pulled an ancient hat over my head.  
It fell to my nose, and the first thing I noticed, IT SMELLED. it’s probably never been washed since Godric Gryffindor plucked it off his greasy ass head, approximately 5 centuries ago.  
And what do we have here?  
a deep voice boomed in my head, I shuddered.  
Oh, a Lupin! how wonderful, I always liked you lot, ever since you little ancestor sat here, what was his name? oh, that's right! Merlin! wonderful boy, so much ambition!  
pride flooded my chest, I was proud to be a Lupin, the decedents of Merlin himself. Our family as mainly Slytherin or Gryffindor, causing lots of family drama and history. Well my father, a Slytherin broke off from his Gryffindor family and married a muggle, so there is no way I'm getting into Slytherin.  
Difficult, very difficult, quite clever I see, but you never use it for good! oh dear, no wonder you don't have any friends! But under all that mischief, I see kindness, and also ambition! last time I saw such ambition was Tom! oh poor Tom, he was placed in the wrong house, should've sorted him to Hufflepuff,  
i took a deep mental breath and prepared my hands for throwing. Listen, I don't care about this tom guy, just sort me in Slytherin! or Hufflepuff! not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.  
I pleaded, just this little act can be seen as a teenage rebellion by my father, and the last thing I want to do is make him disappointed in me. not Gryffindor, eh? are you sure? you could be so brave! yes, so much selflessness!  
HOE DON’T DO IT  
GRYFFINDOR  
Really bitch? really? wow, you massive cu-  
look at all the fucks I give, I'm sick and tired of 11-year-olds trying to be edgy and begging to go in Slytherin, your whole extended family is in Gryffindor.  
I yanked the hat off and threw it on the couch, Gryffindor! come ON i just made a friend for the first time in my life now GRYFFINDOR!  
i stared at Dumbledore, he smiled at me, a bit sad,then picked up the old hat and dusted it off, “Well? you’re a Gryffindor now, here is your class schedule, I hope you’ll enjoy your time at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor common room password is dauntless”

we took the elevator up in silence, Stella was oddly serious, I felt so bad, am I going to tell Ty!  
I burst into tears. “ I'm sorry I failed.” I sniffed, wiped my nose on a sleeve. "Maybe you should go back to your dorm now." Stella looked shocked, then her eyes filled with anger, and she dumped her pumpkin soup on me,. then she looked me in the eyes, and whispered  
“never put your self down again, I will slap the shit out of anyone who does, and that includes you.”  
I stared at her, dripping in pumpkin juice, stunned, “So Slytherins can be friends with Gryffindors?" a small shaky mumble escaped me, I hardly believed what was happening.  
“Let's get you to your dorm, you’re my best friend, I won't hate you for being Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, I'm loyal.”  
“ you-you’re my best friend?” I was not expecting any friends at Hogwarts, certainly not being someone's best friend, what was happening? I cried sloppy ugly tears mixed with juice  
Stella laughed, “Technically, you’re my only friend, nobody ever talks to me, that's why I had a whole compartment to myself.”  
I hugged my best and only friend, covering her in pumpkin juice, then together we slipped and laughed all the way to my new house.


	3. Lily Evans and the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was cringy bc I forgot to edit it ewww that pun this is the improved version, enjoy  
> Also @ all of the people that gave me kudos, thank you so much, I know 14 kudos isn't much, but idk I actually work for it so...

I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Astrid showed me the way and left, according to her, Gryffindors don't like it when Slytherins go near their common room.  
Last time it happened...it wasn't pretty.  
"Password?" A extremely pretty lady with auburn hair asked me, sounding bored.  
Damn, the password. That was one thing I forgot.  
I really had no energy too try and guess passwords right now. I pulled my wand out. " I'm tired, let me through or i will slash your canvas open"  
The lady started screaming, I groaned, why didn't I think of this.  
"Dauntless" a calm voice said behind me, I whirled around and found myself with the boy who sat across me in dinner, Peter or something.  
I tried to play it cool, like i wasn't trying to hex my way in his common room or something  
" Remus Lupin, nice to meet you" I stretched out my hand, he shook it and smiled kindly. he reminded me of Ty. "Peter Pettigrew" I noticed he was talking slowly, I rolled my eyes, damnit. I can understand them perfectly fine, He smiled awkwardly and ran past me. I walked up to the boys dorm, room 394.  
As soon as I saw the inside, I died a little, the room was originally red, but . covered with posters of Muggle posters with girls wearing slim to nothing, dirty laundry everywhere, I decided I'm just experiencing culture shock. Four boys stared at me, clearly in the middle of something, I saw the plump shape of Peter and smiled at him. The boys came up and introduced themselves as i unpacked. i dont remember most of their names because I haven't slept in 2 days, fearing every time I go to sleep I'll wake up a monster. Also after I introduced myself.  



	4. Charms in the Sirius corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 100 view I can say I'm impressed! My fan account just hit 2k I'm so happy i decided to grace all of you with another one of my over imaginative, sad fanfiction, I hope y'all don't mind, and plz love me and give me kudos, they make me so happy.  
> My fan acc is on Instagram as @lunasalamander hope to see you there
> 
> Adrian (right it's he/ him) I forgot

I walked into the classroom, it was light and airy, with dark blue curtains that covered the fierce sun. A few Gryffindor girls stared and whispered as I walked past The redheaded girl, Lily Evans waved at me. I smiled back politely and the girls burst into giggles again. I sighed and scanned the room, every seat was taken.  
I looked at the professor, a friendly old man with a peculiar hat of royal purple, He noticed me looking around the room for a place to sit. When he realized my seatless problem, he winced.  
The teacher smiled at me "well, You’re Remus Lupin aren't you, I’m professor Binns, welcome to charms, very glad we have some new students here"  
"thank you, professor, is there anywhere I can sit?"   
I looked around the room and hesitated before speaking, not meeting my eyes. "I'm very sorry but it looks like you have to go sit by Mr. Black over there." he looked at me "Good Luck Mr. Lupin" 

My gaze darted to a boy sitting in the corner of the classroom, his legs propped on the table like he doesn't have a care in the world. Which probably means he cares too much about everything. His head was leaned back slightly, the sunlight casting highlights on his face, His posture, and innocent face reminded me of the statues of angels In Ivermorny, but his cocky posture screamed trouble. The professor looked like he was going to burst into tears for putting me next to him. I pursed my lips and tried to look unruffled, Ty told me about Sirius Black this morning by letter even though he was sitting right across the hall. He wasn't pissed I got in Gryffindor, he was just worried the "marauders" were going to fuck me over. So he taught me several illegal offensive spells when he learned I was also going to be in the same dorm as the "Marauders"   
But now, looking at Black, I silently thanked Ty for warning me, maybe he was right, maybe this boy was going to bully me into transferring, been there, done that, ready to do it again, but this time I have some questionable Slytherin hexes.  
I looked the professor in the eye and flashed him a smile, "I'll take the seat, I know how to handle myself.” I began walking to the corner “and I love your hat." My grin grew wider, He looked oddly pleased and surprised. "Well, if you say so."  
I smirked and strutted towards the right corner.

oooo

I calmly sat down next to Black, while inconspicuously admiring his jawline, He looked like the third coming of Jesus after myself. He seemed to be sizing me up too, after a moment of awkward silence and intense eye contact, he stretched out his hand, his grey eyes still on mine, I began to feel self-conscious.  
I shook his hand. "Sirius, hello." He said, "Sirius Black"  
I grinned at him, trying my very best to conceal my internal panic. My father hated Blacks, everyone hated the Blacks actually, even the Blacks hated the Blacks. but the only difference between me and everyone else is that the blacks hated the Lupins right back. Thanks, dad, I love being a blood traitor.  
"I’m Remus Lupin, your sworn enemy, how you doing"   
He scoffed lightly, "you of all people should know not to judge people by their blood"   
I decided to ignore him and sat down, the class had already started, and the professor was trying his very best to calm everyone down. But the Hufflepuffs were exchanging small smiles and giggles, while the Gryffindors shrieked and laughed. I also noticed a raven-haired boy shamelessly gazing at Lily. Sirius saw where I was looking at "That's James, who has no chance whatsoever" I snickered, "I wonder why? Also, can I copy your notes for a second? I don't know what's going on." I admitted it's true, this class was more complex than I had anticipated, and the students much too loud.  
"It's James's turn to take notes, I'll get it for you later." He explained to me the notes system so only one marauder has to pay attention in class at a time. But James, I pointed out, was too distracted to even know what class he's in, much less then take notes, Sirius just shrugged. "Hey, I don't care. I get top marks in charms." He stated plainly.  
"Well, I don't" I declared my idiocy, “and I'm sure If there was even a slim chance for cheating, you would be all over it like purebloods are all over their cousins."  
Instead of getting mad, he just shrugged "well you're not wrong"


	5. Born ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! I told you I would upload! School starts soon but I'll manage for you guys!   
> Comment suggestions/ scenes! Feedback/ kudos highkey appreciated  
> ( also my fan account hit 3k whoo)  
> 

I Strolled down the hall alone to join Astrid for Potions when a boy grabbed me and pulled me to the dining hall. He was breathless and his face was flushed with excitement, I recognized him. He was the boy who's been staring at Lily for the whole damned class. He grabbed my hand and shook it violently," James Potter nice to meet you" and before I could even open my mouth, he kept on going. "So I heard you're the new student from America! I'm captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, I also heard you're Lily's deskmate for potions, you know red-headed, extremely gorgeous and kind? Lily Evans?" I nodded, not sure what to do with this radioactive leafy boy. "Good! Put in a good word for me, okay? I'll owe you forever bro."  
I put my hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Slow down," I said clearly, hoping to get my point across, His eyes widened and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm here because Sirius- no because I, not, anyone else, wants you on my Quidditch team! We heard you play better in your old school from Regulus who heard it from Tiberius" James was gasping for air "I'm the team seeker and the captain"   
I grinned, James was certainly caffeinated and fast enough to be a seeker "Sure! I'd love to!"   
James looked relieved like he accomplished a mission or something. "You’ll need training, I personally can't play better but Sirius can, he's like really good! He'll teach you, okay bye! Remember Lily!" Then he strutted off (To Lily and James's future child, he did in fact strut. They're meant to be together whether they like it or not and I'm going to make sure of it)  
I knew what a beater was, I'm going on the Quidditch team. Not because I actually enjoyed Quidditch at my old school that, But because my brother is on the Slytherin, and I would give a kidney to see him lose at something for once.  
That’s all, no other reason.   
I walked in the Gryffindor common room and ran into Sirius and a blond boy ( Peter-Pettigrew-nice-to-meet-you-Remus-do-you-have-food-I'm-hungry) and we talked a bit. Sirius was going to lend me his notes to help me catch up. I decided to not study this afternoon. I was tired and I want to sleep. And there's no one to stop me. Well, no one except for James fucking Potter, walking words me with a red coat and a broom with a shit-eating grin.  
"So Remus. This is your jersey—" he dumped the red coat on me. "And this your broom! The school just ordered ten of the new silver arrows! They're so fast and smooth oh my gosh—" he gave me a broom with silver embroidery, I had to admit. It was rather nice. "And this is the Sirius! Not as cool as the broom but he'll be teaching you how to be a beater! Isn't it great Sirius—" he shoved Sirius at me with the Quidditch set "see! Unity how great! I expect you be at least decent by next week! Okay great! Also have you seen lily today she—" Sirius gave him a look and he gasped "oh right! I'm sorry it's not nice to be obsessed with someone who will never love you back, well anyways have fun, but not too much fun" Sirius and I both gasped at him "And, we're all set! Right bye! I have to go to detention." He hugged both of us with the enthusiasm of 5 black coffees then strutted off to a tired Peter who looks like he's going to pass out any second, the poor boy missed lunch.  
"Well! Do they have Quidditch in America?" Sirius asked me as we walked to the sunny quidditch field. The loops glinted gold under the light.   
"Yes, but the rules are slightly different, Astrid explained to me on the train," I stated matter of factly, everyone knew Sirius Black has a problem with Slytherins.  
"Well, that's good. I'm going to review the rules just to make sure we don’t follow them.” I laughed, then began to worry about my safety.  
"So we got 3 chasers. A keeper, Two beaters, that's us—" he bumped my shoulders gently, Smiling. I pushed him away because his hair smelled good. “who try to fend off the balls from knocking people down, by people I mean mostly James, who is a seeker. Flying all over the place like an idiot. Trying to chase the flying snitch to end the game. Sometimes when I’m pissed at him I just let it hit him, much like the muggle sports bowling!"  
I looked at him  
"do you know what bowling is?"  
"Yes, Arthur Weasley told me all about it. Now, despite how much we— I mean James, want you on the team, you aren't guaranteed a spot. So we have to work twice as hard. The tryouts are next week, You ready?"  



	6. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has it really been a year? I'm back now, I've changed our OG Kendall to Remus Lupin, just to give a bit of background. but really if you just change the pronouns and name nothing is different. hope you enjoy!  
> -m

Due to the never-ending Quidditch practices, oncoming midterms, and the full moon constantly torturing me, my anxiety levels skyrocketed and my temper was short, I snapped at several teachers today and had a nervous breakdown, leaving me no choice but to vent. And for the lack of therapists and counselors in this school, I reluctantly made my way to see Astrid and Ty. I drifted away from my Slytherin connections due to not having the best reputation around the rival house, Dorming with the marauders and all. 

Right now, only James and Peter was in the red common room. "I'm going to the library" I announced to the room, and after hearing grunts that can only be interpreted as acknowledgments, I grabbed a book and headed downstairs, bumping into none other than Sirius black himself. I cursed under my breath, I specifically memorized Sirius’ class schedule so I won't accidentally bump into him like this. Lily, whom I've gotten quite close to in the past few weeks, thinks I'm a bit too obsessed with Black for it to be considered a wholesome platonic friendship. I shut her down real quick, I was not about to take advice from a girl who stares at James Potter on those rare occasions of James not staring at her.  
Sirius cleared his throat when he saw me walking down the stairs, I shot him a look of tired disdain and aloofness.   
"Why the long face Lupin?" He asked playfully, tossing me my scarf “here, you left this on my bed” I felt my face go red and covered it with the scarf. Just what I needed, a person who hates his Slytherin brother when I’m going to see my Slytherin cousin.  
"Nothing, I'm just tired of studying." I lied, Sirius decided to play along with it, I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm. "where are you going?" He asked, I could feel his warm hand through my sleeves, I froze, why lie? It'll shock him enough to get rid of him, "I'm going to the Slytherin common room, check on my brother, make sure he's okay. and Astrid too"   
"I'll come with you."  
Wow, hold on.  
"why?" I asked him dumbly, why would you want to spend more time with me than you have to? Did he know about my condition? Was he going to expose me to the Slytherins? I started to panic, he must've noticed my discomfort, then took pity on me "believe it or not, Remus." He smiled wryly "I have a brother in Slytherin too, not just my brother, my whole, bloodsucking family!" his words were dripping with sarcasm and the need for me to soothe him. I tried to muster some empathy, but really, his family issues aren't my problem.   
We made our way down to the dungeons in a strangely comfortable silence. He slung his arm around my shoulders, so close I could smell traces of wood and crushed pine needles on him. the gesture wasn’t anything personal, I’ve seen him hugging James and jumping on Peter in between classes, maybe this is just our platonic thing. But his hair was very soft on my cheek, and I liked the coldness of his hands, the weight of his arm on my collarbone-  
"Password?" The Slytherin portrait asked us, snapping me out of my daydream. Damnit, what's the password? I looked at Sirius who shrugged in response.  
"pureblood" he spat at the portrait, looking very unimpressed.  
"Glory?" I asked when the portrait sighed in irritation  
"superiority complex?"  
“Incest” I hid my laughter in a cough  
“Stick up my arse”  
“ssssssssandwich”  
"Foot fetish!" I yelled, Sirius was laughing so hard he was gasping for air. We had tears streaming out of our eyes we didn't notice two boys appearing behind us.  
"Gryffindor sucks!" Ty tackled me from behind, hugging me like old times, I turned around and hugged him, he was taller than me now. Which sucked, but he is the older one.  
Regulus looked at Sirius, and this lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. Sirius's eyes brightened, ready to get hurt so soon?  
"Blood traitor" the words leaked out of Regulus' mouth like poison, the portrait swung open with a bang and sighs of relief from nearby portraits.  
Ty let go of me but squeezed my hand. Regulus looked a bit apologetic but was enjoying out discomfort. Why do you want to set your password as a slur? What kind of emo propaganda?


End file.
